Bigger Things
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: They see Josh and DeeDee in town again. Takes place after OSOT. One shot.


**Hey guys! So, this is another one shot, of course- I suck at writing long stories, this takes place after Out of Sight, Out of Time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Feel free to PM me about anything Gallagher Girl related, even if you feel it's stupid, because I think about stupid and unimportant things about the Gallagher Girls all the time, like, what does Zach's hair look like? Oh wait, that's so not stupid. Don't judge me.**

**Also, check out my other one shots; "A Perfect Gift" and "I'll Be Okay", also, I wrote "Zach and Cammie Poem" (obviously, it's a poem about Zach and Cammie), so yeah check them out!**

**Okay, Okay, one more thing! This is disclaimed!**

After begging my mom for a week, she finally agreed to let us have a town day. I know she is worried about me, but still, even though I know there's an ancient terrorist organization out to kill me, a girl still gets sick of staying inside for forever and a day.

So, my mother allowed us a town day, with a hundred security measures and protocols. When we were finally walking in the streets of all-American Roseville, I'm pretty sure there were more body guards to protect me than there were actual civilians walking in the town.

I was walking with my best friends and Zach, doing nothing except for looking around. I took in everything from the small town kids to the display in the stores to the way people gave us the Gallagher Glare. I didn't really care about that anymore; I've seen much more and it will take a lot more to break me down now than a glare especially reserved for the "spoiled rich brats of _that_ school".

We were talking. We were laughing. We didn't think about the Circle, or what we planned to do soon. It was nice just talking about Tina's latest gossip and discussing the cute shirt we saw in the window display of one store (well, it was just us girls that talked about that- Zach just rolled his eyes and mumbled "girls")

Then we turned the corner, and I saw a lot of things (duh- spy), but three stood out the most: The Pharmacy. Dee Dee. And Josh.

Josh. I practically forgot about him. Well, can you blame me? There was the amnesia thing, the Bex thing, the Zach thing, the I'm-a-killer thing, the Mr. Solomon thing, the my-dad thing, the Gilly thing, the Dr. Steve thing, and the Circle thing. Hello, I had dealt with a lot of _things _this semester! Not to mention last semester; that was also a very traumatic period in my lifetime.

There's also the fact that the last time I had seen Josh was the first semester of my junior year, at a football game, while I was in a disguise.

The last time I had seen him without a disguise on was the time Zach had tried to kiss me, but got interrupted by him and Dee Dee, right before the CoveOps final.

The last time he had _talked_ to me was when we ran into each other during the brush-past op, in SOPHMORE YEAR! That was like, two years ago! (His words were; "So we've both been okay, good for us.")

So, yeah, I guess you could say he hasn't been on my mind for a while.

Anyways, as I saw him and Dee Dee, they saw us, and started coming over.

Zach glanced at me, and tightened his grip on my hand.

Bex smiled like her favorite show was coming on.

Liz's eyes widened to the size of a cartoon characters.

Macey rolled her eyes.

Dee Dee had arrived to stand before us, with Josh in tow. "Oh my gosh! Cammie! It's been so long! I love your new hairdo!" Dee Dee squealed as she hugged me. I noticed she got a bit taller, her hair got a bit longer, and she got a bit more all-American (With apple cheeks and a pink cropped jacket to prove it).

I really had no idea how I was suppose to act, because I realized that; A) Josh and DeeDee were still together (even though Liz says the odds of a normal high school relationship lasting longer than a year is low), B) Me and Zach are now "officially together", unlike that last time I saw Josh, and C) Josh was staring at Zach, who had a _tiny_ smirk on his face, and he was staring back.

So, I tried to make small talk; "It's great seeing you again. So, how have you guys been? How's school?"

Dee Dee beamed and said "Oh, we've been great! I can't believe we're graduating so soon! It seemed like these years just flew by!" Which, the last part, I had to agree with; it was almost like yesterday I was just starting CoveOps class.

Dee Dee finally seemed to notice my friends and Zach, and said a cheery hello to them until she looked at Zach.

"Oh my gosh! I remember you! You're. . ."

"Zach." Zach stated.

"Oh yeah! You're that guy we saw from sophomore year!"

Josh finally decided to speak up then, and said, "What are you still doing here? Are you having another exchange or something?" Sheesh, pushy!

I totally panicked because how were we supposed to explain that? _Oh, it's just that there's this terrorist organization that recruits at his school for assassins and so he came to my school to be protected. _I didn't think so.

"Oh, there was this problem at my school so I go to Cammie's school now." Zach just said, with a look that said _end of topic_.

Dee Dee said "So, what do you guys plan on to do after school?"

"Umm . . . college." I answered. "And you guys?"

"Same thing. I wish you guys could come to our graduation!"

"Ditto" I said. I didn't really to go to their graduation, or for them to come to ours. Not that either was possible.

Dee Dee said, "Too bad you guys didn't some to the Spring Fling in sophomore year, we missed you guys!"

I remembered how when I saw them on that training op, and they invited me and Zach to the Spring Fling. And we didn't go.

"Oh, we had a dance at our school that night, too." We actually did, but not the kind they were thinking about, it was a _ball_ where we had to be under _cover, _and we had to do _ballroom dancing. _Oh yeah, and that was the time my strapless bra broke in the middle of dancing with Zach.

"Oh. How was it?"

"It was fun dancing with Cammie." Zach said, with a smirk on his face. Of course. But our dance ended when my bra became undone and there was a code black.

I blushed and said, "So. . . ."

And this is the point where we ran out of stuff to say and it got really awkward. . .

Macey (kind of) saved me by cutting in and saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you. We gotta go now. Bye." Except she said it in a way that everyone could totally tell that she didn't mean a single thing she said, except maybe, "Bye.". Then she somehow dragged all four of the spies-in-training about five meters away, then let go, so we could walk on our own.

I took one last glance back at them, and Dee Dee waved at me, and I smiled back, not knowing when I'll see them again, or _if _I'll ever see them again. I gave Josh a smaller smile, and he had this look on his face that seemed like his mind still didn't register seeing me again, after like, two years.

I turned back towards my friends, and Zach gave me this look that I think that said _are you okay? _And _how are you feeling? _So, I gave him a small smile and nodded my head, and he slipped his arm around my waist.

My friends walked ahead, laughing, and Liz asking Macey questions about what just happened.

I walked away from the last bit of normal in my life, (except Grandma and Grandpa Morgan). I remember when I was fifteen and only worried about if Josh thought I was cute or not. I remembered why I couldn't be with Josh in the first place. It wasn't meant to be. I was a born spy and CIA legacy. He's been normal for all his life, and probably will be. I was born for doing bigger things than living in a town like Roseville. He'll grow up to take over the pharmacy. I was born for stopping the Circle. I was born for saving the world. (Not to be dramatic or anything).

I was born for bigger things.

**SHOUT OUTS TO SPANISH GALLAGHER GIRL, TOPXSECRET, MARYCLUMBSY, FOR BEING AWESOME WRITERS AND REALLY COOL PPL! CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!**

**Oh, yeah, and my little sis (literally), ClassifiedZammieLuvr, for whatever she didn't fail at this time. JK! Check out my sis's one and only story "Planning the Final".**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**REVIEW! **

**I DARE YOU.**

**Oh, and PM me if you have any ideas for one shots. **


End file.
